A concentrated solar power plant use a solar receiver located at an elevation of a support tower, where the sun rays are focused for utilizing the solar heat to produce electricity. In such plant, over all height of the solar tower and the solar receiver is a critical parameter to have such elevation where maximum sun rays may be focused on the solar receiver. In an example, the solar power plant producing 250 Mega-Watts (MW) of electricity, overall height of the solar tower and the solar receiver may be up to 250 meters. Further, overall weight of the solar receiver may also be very much, for example, up to 3500 tons.
Constructions of such concentrated solar power plant with such elevated solar tower and such heavy solar receiver is a challenge to industries due the numerous requirements, such as huge labor force, time and cost involved, and also due to pre-construction preparation, such as advance booking of tower cranes due to availability thereof in less numbers, etc.
The level of challenge may be understood by following example of a typical construction sequence of the concentrated solar tower in the solar power plant. While constructing the concentrated solar tower; firstly, erection of the solar tower is done, and then, secondly, erection of the solar receiver on the top of the solar tower, by utilizing tower cranes, is done. Such construction sequence involves a lot of time, labor force and cost, as erection activities are done in sequence, erection of the solar tower and then erection of the solar receiver on the top of the solar tower. Further, the concentrated solar tower construction sequence also involves a lot of erection activities at high elevation and may be very dangerous for construction personnel safety.